Ruined Moments in the Wings of an Angel
by PatchsFallenAngel
Summary: Nora loves everything about Patch. His smile. His heart. Even his wings! But the one thing she does hate about him...He always finds a way to ruin a perfectly sweet moment. One-shot. Nora/Patch. Fluff...literally!


**Nora's POV**

I stirred in my sleep. I could feel something poking into my back.

"ARRGG!" I exclaimed.

"Patch, get your wing out of my back...those things hurt you know!"

I heard a chuckle from behind me and two warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Morning to you, too, Angel."

I rolled my eyes at him. I was awake now, much to my dismay. I rolled over so that I was facing him. I sighed. He was gorgeous. He could turn a nun into a whore just by giving her that pirate smile. All the girls at school drooled over him, especially Marcie Miller. I partially enjoyed the fact that he took no notice of them. That I was the one he chose to be with.

"Your hair looks especially red in the morning light."

And then he just has to go and ruin the moment. I huffed and got out of bed.

"Aww, Angel," Patch whined. "I'm sorry. Come back to bed. It's too cold without you."

I gave him the look, and then moved to the bathroom.

"No peeking," I said quietly. I knew he would have heard me.

I'll try, came Patch's voice in my head.

I mean it!

I could hear his laughter from my bedroom.

***

After a warm shower, I brushed my teeth and got dressed for school. I pulled on my skinny jeans and one of my dad's old t-shirts that was miles too big on me. When I returned to my bedroom, I found Patch in a new set of clothes.

Today, he wore his usual black shirt and jeans, along with a motorcycle jacket. His must have hid his wings because they were nowhere in sight. I had only seen his wings on a few occasions but they were beautiful. He hated them because he thought that they made him look 'girly.' I assured him that they made him look very manly, but still, they only came out when his guard was down. Like when he sleeps. And because he sleeps next to me almost every night, I get a mouthful of feathers or hit in the face with his extra appendages.

"What's with the jacket?" I asked to cover the fact that I was ogling him.

"Rixon lost a bet," he said simply.

"So...?"

"So...that means I have a new ride." He grinned.

Oh, no. "You won a motorcycle?"

Patch nodded looking like a kid in a candy shop. "So, what are we doing today?" he asked, bouncing around like a kid hyped up on sugar.

"Umm…it's Tuesday, Patch." I rolled my eyes at him. "We have school today."

"Common, live a little, Nora."

I eyed him sceptically. "How?"

Skip school with me?"

"And go where?" I reply, hands on hips.

Bo's? The Delphic?"

"Don't we have a Biology test today?"

"Who cares, Nora? Its just one day."

"Okay…" I finally agree sceptically.

***

"Harder," Patch whispered.

I went harder, faster.

"More."

We sped up a bit.

"No, no, not that hard," yelped Patch.

I became a little bit softer.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yes! Perfect!"

We were on an old abandoned road and Patch was teaching me how to ride his motorbike. "Don't strangle the clutch, you need to hold it in firmly but not too tight," Patch instructed.

"Okay, I think I have the hang of this now..." I admit, at first I was wary of this death-trap, but now, I love it. The feel of the wind through my hair. It felt like I was flying.

"Nora, watch out!" yelled Patch.

I snapped out of my reverie and took notice of where I was going. Directly in front of me was an old oak tree. I tried the brake, but it seemed to be stuck. All of a sudden, Patch flew in front of the motorbike, stopping it. I fell off, but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Don't scare me like that again, Angel!" Patch scolded me.

"Yes, Daddy."

Patch smirked. "I kind of like the sound of that." Then he winked.

Like I said, he always ruins the mood.

***

After the motorcycle almost-accident, Patch took me out for ice-cream. I ordered strawberry with choc-chips while Patch ordered triple fudge with extra chocolate.

"You'll get sick, eating all that chocolate," I scolded him. I sounded like my mother.

Patch chuckled. "Angel, I never get sick."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine," I said. "Just don't come crying to me when you vomit everywhere."

"I don't cry, either," Mr. Cocky replied.

We sat down on a bench near the park to eat our ice-cream. Little children were running around everywhere while their parents chased after them.

I went to lick my ice-cream, when all of a sudden i dropped onto my lap. I blushed and tried to wipe the ice-cream away with a napkin, which only made the situation worse.

Then, a child, about 4 or 5, came past and started laughing. "Haha, you peed your pants!" he laughed.

Then Patch spoke up. "Don't worry, Angel, I doesn't look like you peed yourself."

I smiled gently at him.

"More like you got your period."

My smile turned into a scowl as I got up and walked away. I could hear Patch yelling after me, but I didn't turn around.

***

_I've got an angel_  
_She doesn't wear any wings_  
_She wears a heart that can melt my own_  
_She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing_  
_She gives me presents_  
_With her presence alone_  
_She gives me everything I could wish for_  
_She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home_

It was karaoke night at Bo's tonight, and Patch had insisted on serenading me, to make up for the ice-cream incident. I was embarrassed at first but his song choice was so sweet. Angel by Jack Johnson. Normally, I don't listen to his music, but with Patch singing his lyrics, they sounded like heaven.

_She could make angels_  
_I've seen it with my own eyes_  
_You gotta be careful when you've got good love_  
_Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying_  
_But you're so busy changing the world_  
_Just one smile can change all of mine_  
_We share the same soul_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_We Share the same soul_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_We Share the same soul_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Umm umm umm uhhhhhhmm_

When he was finished he bowed and said, looking into my eyes, "That one was the love of my life."

I think I swooned.

"But, she isn't here tonight, so Nora Grey, I guess I'll just have to settle for you."

Moment ruined...once again.

***

After karaoke night was finished, Patch drove me home. He walked me to my door, and then went to take a step into the house, but I stopped him.

He looked confused. I had never rejected him in the past.

"Why don't you go and sleep with the love of your life tonight, Patch?"

"Aww, Angel, you know I was just kidding."

I gave him the look for the second time today.

He pouted and captured my face in his callous, yet gentle, hands and made me look into his eyes. "I love you, Nora Grey."

I couldn't resist him. No matter how hard I tried. I reached up on my tip toes and gave him a kiss. Just a soft peck on the lips. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me upstairs.

When we reached my bedroom, I felt him lower me on the bed, not breaking our kiss. I tugged lightly on the hem of his shirt, which was soon on thrown carelessly on my bedroom floor along with his jacket.

My hands glided up his chiselled chest and around to explore his back. I grinned into Patch's mouth when I came into contact with his wings. I love it when he let his guard down around me. I ran my hands through the feathers of his wings.

"Beautiful," I murmured into his mouth.

"Yes, you are," Patch replied.

I grinned and waited for him to ruin the moment. He didn't. He just continued to kiss me. We continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity. But, unfortunately, it had to end all too soon.

"You need your rest, Angel," Patch whispered in my ear. "We have school tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes at him, but turned to face the other way so that we were spooning.

"Patch!" I moaned. "Get you wing out of my back!"

"Ummm, Angel," Patch said sheepishly and shifted uncomfortably. "That's not my wing."

**The End**

**

* * *

**_**Okay, now for the REALLY long A/N:**_

**Yes I have resubmitted this stoy and no this isn't an update. **

**I have so many people asking me to continue this story and the answer is...**

**NO.**

**I'm working on my other (Twilight) Fan Fiction as well as beginning a Hush, Hush Fic.**

**My fic will be Hush, Hush in reverse (Nora the fallen angel, Patch the human)**

**The first chapter should be up in the next month or so, so keep your eyes open (or just put me on Author Alert)**

**So, as a special treat for you all, I have added some stuff and edited "Ruined Moments in the Wings of an Angel."**

**Hope you like it. Feel free to keep on reviewing *hint hint***

**Thank you all for listening to my rambling.**

**I have also made a Hush, Hush Community called "Are You One of Patch's Angels."**

**Subscribe...or become a staff member!!**

**Thanks ToLiveForever, was the first reviewer and member of staff! You're awesome! Check out her story "A lesson with Miss Nora Grey"**

**Thank you my new Facebook/FanFiction buddy, littlewerepire7. She has been great to talk to and she listens to my random messages and ramblings. Check her stories!**

**Thank you so so much to nora1407 who is just freaking awesome!! She also listens to my frequent random ramblings. Check her story "Patch Divided" and her Forum "Hush Hush fans."**

**=)**

**And also, tha****nk you to the following people who have reviewed so far:**

**Blood And Fangs27**

**FallenForTheDraco**

**Laciie Stark**

**KatieGallagherDare**

**softballtwichick**

**Gaara'sLittleAngel94Xx**

**AbgelusSe**

**solo-rider '-D**

**malpaljones**

**LittleMissContrary**

**littlewerepire7**

**Lillyymayy-x**

**liv408**

**anonynous**

**Dublinangel**

**Lola**

**xxkissesandcuddlesxx**

**ToLiveForever**

**=)**

**Thank you all,**

**XxRae**


End file.
